warriors_fansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse: Prologue
The prologue of Eclipse, written by Cryptic_Lynx. Author's Note: ''Eclipse was part of my earlier writing, and it might not be as high quality as some of the things I'm putting out now. I apologize if it's really awful. It will not be edited on this wiki in the future, but it won't be deleted either. If you want to read an edited version, check wattpad under this same username, and I may have it posted there. Thank you. Prologue The path to the Island was hard to travel. One would have to venture foxlengths and foxlengths just to get to the bridge, such as for a gathering. Then, there was the matter of crossing it. But our four Clans were willing that night, to fight their way through thick forests just to see the sun, covered by the moon once more. All the way to see the Eclipse, together, under a peaceful darkness. Preparations were made and soon, the whole of the Clans were on their way to the Island. Elders and kits alike pressed forward with a gleam in their eye, knowing that they were about to witness a spectacle that would never be forgotten. If you looked at the sun with a piece of Clearstone on your eye (provided by the medicine cat), you could see the sun being eaten away by the moon. Swiftstar slapped the Clearstone on her eye, only to see that another bite was missing. “Come on!” she yowled across the crowd. “The Eclipse is nearing!” Swiftstar was ahead of the thick crowd of forward-pressing cats, only hearing the rhythmic pawstepping sound as they followed her lead. Soon, they had arrived at the worn and splintering log that served as a bridge between the island and the land. “All right, here’s how we’re going to do this!” she heard Runningstar shout. “Three cats at a time on the bridge, one by one. Got that?” Most of the cats in the crowd nodded or flicked their tails in response. As the ShadowClan leader had said, each cat moved one by one across to the island. Swiftstar watched with minor interest as an endless string of cats pressed forward, cramming themselves onto the tiny, sandy island. By the time the last elder had crossed, some cats had to stand with their legs partway into the water just to fit, but most didn’t even care. They were watching the sky. She jumped up into the highest branch of the one tall, bony tree on the island and stood beside the other leaders. Lifting her head up, Swiftstar saw the sun’s ring around the moon, and the stars made a fitting backdrop. Silverpelt had put on a show that night. Several cats muttered “wow” and others just stared with their jaws dropping open. At the moment where the sun's blinding light was nearly obscured completely by the dark moon, a yowl of frustration distracted her from the sky. It wasn't her own. As she glanced down, Swiftstar realized that it had come from the center of the cats, where the medicine cats of all four clans were gathered. It was the voice of Darkfern, the RiverClan medicine cat. "Not now..." Swiftstar whispered. Darkfern, known for her dramatic and spurious prophecies, had planned the journey to the Island. Swiftstar sighed, not wanting to hear anything from her after the last bit of "insight". Several cats turned to look at her, and immediately looked back at the sky. "''You never prepared me! You never let me know before. How could I know how to stop this?!" she yowled at the sky. She stormed off, shoving past the larger cats and making several leaps to move faster, towards the log-bridge and the forest. "Darkfern!" Her apprentice called. "Wait for me!" Swiftstar was filled with relief when they left, as the sun began to peek out from behind the blackened moon. The other three clans began to filter out as the sun rose, one by one across the narrow bridge on which they had come. Swiftstar motioned with her tail to the rest of RiverClan, most of which were staring up at her, waiting. They began to leave, behind the others. Once again she led her clan past the abandoned twoleg creations and across the weed-filled marsh, down near the tiny grove. Near that was the place they had chosen to be, back in the beginning. Category:Fanfictions Category:Cryptic Lynx's Fanfictions Category:Fanon